Rojo fuego
by Locurita
Summary: "…Básicamente, es la insensata de la familia. Reúne las categorías de toda niña malcriada. No sé por qué tuvo la maldita osadía de nacer, pero la odio profundamente, con el alma y con el corazón…" Weasleycest completo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Este fic lo tengo publicado y terminado en otra web! Así que lo traje todo junto ya que son cinco pequeñas partes! Es mi Weasleycest! Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews! Gracias.

* * *

**ROJO FUEGO**

"…_Básicamente, es la insensata de la familia. Reúne las categorías de toda niña malcriada._

_ No sé por qué tuvo la maldita osadía de nacer, pero la odio profundamente, con el alma y con el corazón…"_

**Traviesa**

Espera a que todos se vayan, suelta rápidamente lo que lleva consigo y corre a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Sale apresurada y sigilosa, y como todas las noches, otra vez se va.

—Mamá va a matarla si se entera de esto… —menciona George a su hermano gemelo. El otro lo codea en la oscuridad cuando ve una sombra.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién tiene que matar mamá? —pregunta Ron abriendo la alacena y tomando un vaso. Los mira con un gesto interrogativo al no recibir respuesta.

—Ginny… —dice Fred con desconfianza—, volvió a salir.

Ron suspira, se sirve una buena cantidad de leche y al terminarla rápidamente, eructa despreocupado. Luego se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir a su cuarto, murmurando maldiciones imperceptibles. Fred y George se miran con inocencia y deciden dejar pasar una vez más el hecho de su hermana pequeña, para terminar la partida de ajedrez e irse a la cama.

El menor de los pelirrojos observa por la ventana hasta altas horas de la noche, pero su hermanita traviesa no pretende regresar hasta que no sea bien temprano el día siguiente. Ron cierra los puños hasta que los nudillos se ven totalmente blancos y su rostro se pone rojo. Ve a lo lejos y ya a poco de amanecer, cómo aparece Ginny, cómo su mejor amigo se le tira y la besa desvergonzadamente y luego ella se lo quita de encima y sigue su camino zigzagueando hacia la casa. El moreno de ojos verdes se desaparece en un instante aunque en su mirada se nota un deseo interminable que pone a rabiar un poco más a Ron.

Se oculta entre las mantas a esperar que se haga de día. Ya no podrá conciliar el sueño nuevamente sin poder saber siquiera, qué ha hecho su hermana de diecisiete años, a la que tanto quiso cuidar siempre, y que ya se le va de las manos.

* * *

**Buen chico**

—No sé por qué tienes que ser tan metido, Ron —dice Ginny con fastidio y agita su pelo rojo a un lado. Lo mira con enojo directamente a los ojos. Él no da un paso atrás.

—Solamente preguntaba por qué eres tan incorrecta. Podrías haber pedido permiso para salir —habla con suma tranquilidad, levantando las cejas y siendo objetivo.

—Soy mayor como para pedir permiso…

—Con más razón, ¿por qué te escapas? Se supone que lo que haces está bien ¿cierto? —vuelve a decir Ron.

La mira y se da vuelta para salir de su habitación. Ginny apoya una mano en su hombro para que no se aleje, él resopla y pregunta qué quiere. Ella hace una sonrisa inocente. Aún es muy temprano, nadie está despierto y ellos al contrario de todos, deberían estar yéndose a dormir. Pero la pelirroja sabe que él estaba esperándola, sabe cómo es de celoso y justamente necesita ayuda. Así que, Ron, como buen chico que es, va a darle una mano.

Ginny se voltea y hace a un lado su cabello. Ron mira con atención el blanco cuello de su hermana, lleno de pequeñas pecas como las que él tiene. Suspira nuevamente y da un paso hacia ella alzando las manos para desengancharle la cadenita de plata que está sujeta por error en su bretel del vestido. Sus dedos se mueven con torpeza rozándola involuntariamente cerca de la clavícula. Cuando suelta la cadenita, le acomoda el pelo hacia atrás nuevamente y Ginny le agradece con una sonrisa radiante.

Él simplemente se dedica a mirar el dije que cuelga sobre sus pechos. _H&G_, eso reza. Vuelve a sus ojos chocolate, y sin decir una palabra, se retira a su cuarto.

* * *

**Engañarse**

Se ve a sí mismo, envuelto entre unas piernas femeninas que no hacen más que atraerlo hacia sí. Cierra los ojos y se entrega sin pensar. Palpa con sus manos los perfectos senos de la chica que se enardece con el contacto. Arquea su espalda y Ron sólo consigue aprovechar su movimiento para repartir besos cargados de ansiedad. Sostiene su cabello y bruscamente se hace espacio para besar su cuello suave. Todo su cuerpo da una sacudida cuando por fin se acerca al final y se desvanece encima de ella, penetrándola una última vez.

Para entonces, se permite levantar un poco su cabeza y abre los ojos. La mira atentamente. Había estado imaginando perfectamente cómo sus dedos se apoderaban de la melena pelirroja de su hermana, mientras tanto, lo que tiene y acaricia con delicadeza, es el cabello castaño de Hermione. Su _novia_.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ya con más aire. Ella lo mira fijamente y sonríe. Ronald sabe que esa vez no fue como las demás. Sabe por qué exactamente fue diferente, pero no quiere ni pensar en ello.

—Muy bien… —contesta Hermione y deposita un casto beso en sus labios. Ron la abraza y se recuesta a su lado para que pueda dormir más cómoda.

Hermione está dormida, su pesada respiración la pone en evidencia. Él sigue despierto y provoca leves caricias en los brazos de la joven. No obstante, mantiene los ojos cerrados y piensa en lo prohibido, piensa en _ella_.

* * *

**Desvergonzada**

Por más que haya estado tratando de quitarse los restos de culpabilidad bajo la ducha, Ron no puede más sabiendo que ha estado con Hermione una vez más pensando en su hermana. Mira su cuerpo desnudo y mojado en el espejo. Se seca lentamente mientras escucha sus pesados pensamientos pero de improviso escucha cómo se abre la puerta.

Allí está Ginny que lo mira sin tapujos mientras él se sonroja. Aparenta tranquilidad, su cuerpo está expuesto frente a ella. De inmediato se lleva sus manos a la entrepierna para taparse. Ella sonríe con malicia.

—Te aseguro que jamás he visto algo tan pequeño —comenta desvergonzada y se retira lentamente.

Ron trata de no preocuparse y martirizarse por lo escuchado. Se termina de cambiar y va directo hacia su habitación en silencio. Hermione ya se había ido. Mira a través del cristal de su ventana cómo Harry aparece con una sonrisa y se dirige hacia la casa con parsimonia. No tiene opciones, sólo se le ocurre ir a soltar algo al oído de su hermana. Está realmente furioso. Camina decidido y la intercepta en la habitación.

—Ese "algo tan pequeño" como tú lo llamas podría llenarte de manera inimaginable, una y mil veces. Así que cierra la boca, enana —le dice con el rostro más rojo que su cabello. Ginny se aparta y lo mira con desconfianza por un momento. Entonces Ron se va sin más que decir.

Se cruza a Harry en el pasillo y le echa una mirada celosa a modo de saludo. Ginny besa a su novio mientras sabe que su hermano está allí observando todo. Y, afirmativamente, Ron se queda congelado tras verlos desaparecer en la habitación.

—_Totalmente desvergonzada_ —murmura luego, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

**Fugaz**

—Esto se tiene que terminar —se repite Ron una y otra vez en su consciencia.

Busca la forma, quizá las palabras que podría usar para hablar con su hermana. Ya está harto de la situación y quiere detener sus impuros pensamientos. Hace tiempo le sucede y sabe que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no podrá sacársela de la cabeza. Pasa sus manos por su cabeza, estirándose el pelo hacia atrás. Sabe que lo que le ha dicho hace días ha sido imprudente e inconveniente en su totalidad, pero no puede hacer nada por revertirlo, sólo marcharse. Abre su ropero y saca a su antojo sus camisas con percha incluida, arrojándolas en una valija. Mete toda prenda que encuentra tirada por allí a presión y cuando está por cerrar la cremallera la puerta se abre de golpe.

—¿Vas a viajar a algún lado? —Es Ginny. Lo mira con ojos interrogantes y él se queda en silencio un momento más.

—Escucha, no creas que es por ti. Nunca nos llevamos realmente bien, eso es cierto. Siempre he creído ser menos porque mamá y papá querían una niña más que a nada en el mundo y de repente nací yo, cuando en realidad sólo planificaban poder ponerme Ginevra… —hace una mueca de disgusto y continúa—, pero no es por ti y hablo en serio. Hermione se va a vivir sola ¿y qué mejor que acompañarla?

—No puedes hacer eso… —dice con un hilo de voz, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él. Se queda paralizada a pocos centímetros mirándolo con sus castaños ojos aguados, y Ron nota cómo su corazón comienza a desbocarse.

—Ginny, no puedo quedarme —explica él hablando seriamente y apoyando ambas enormes manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella se sonríe de improviso y le mira los labios directamente mientras muerde los suyos provocativamente. Sabe que ese gesto funciona con él. Sabe que Ron puede caer irremediablemente, y aunque eso sólo lo retuviera un instante más, quizá valiera la pena. El chico suspira anhelando algo más, pero no puede ser él quien dé el primer paso, porque es una persona centrada y correcta. Él no puede descontrolarse así por una chica y menos por su hermana. Simplemente no puede hacerlo… A menos que ella lo haga primero.

En cuestión de segundos, Ginny jala de su camiseta y lo obliga a acercarse. Ron cierra instintivamente los ojos y espera que esa tortura acabe. Siente cómo la piel carnosa de sus labios se funde con otra que quema y duele, pero inevitablemente, sabe que es el único contacto que puede saciar su sed.

Aprovecha al máximo ese momento, se enardece, juega con su cabello rojo al igual que Ginny lo hace con el suyo, lucha con su lengua y se apodera del beso tomando control con frenesí mientras el peso de su cuerpo recae en su esbelta hermana que actualmente queda apoyada sobre la puerta. Se oyen sus gemidos ahogados. Él se siente libre como nunca, pero lo ha dicho ya una vez: _Tiene que terminar. _

Y como si todo tratase de un instante fugaz, se separa de ella —que continúa intentando mordisquear sus labios vigorosamente—, la aparta para evitar tentarse más, y da por olvidado el reciente hecho.

_Fugaz: remite a la felicidad momentánea que por única vez provocó un salto brusco de su corazón, aquél que tiene dueña eternamente, que transporta su misma sangre, tan roja como el fuego._

**_FIN._**


End file.
